Ordering from a menu typically includes reading from the menu and making a selection that must be remembered while waiting for an employee to come over and transcribe the order to a piece of paper. After the employee takes the order, the piece of paper is delivered to an order processing area to process the selections. The employee then delivers the selections, and at some later time, the employee must be present to receive payment for the selections. This reliance on the employee to deliver the order and be present for payment can significantly slow the ordering and payment process. The desire for more efficient order management and a streamlined customer experience has therefore led to the development of the present inventive concept.